Axel hunt
by Dickywebster
Summary: Larxene is after Axel, but why is she this time? just a random idea really , one shot or whatever its called


The tall, red headed nobody poked his head round the corner, sighing with relief when he saw the hallway was clear before sneaking round and making his way to the next corner and peering round that as well. After a few more hallways he was beginning to think he was safe. It was at that point he heard someone giggling and yelling "got you Axel" in his ear. Even Larxene was surprised how fast Axel vanished with a scream; once he realised she was stood behind him. After a few moments she grinned and gave chase again.

Xigbar was laid out asleep on one of the sofas in the main room when he was awoken by thundering footsteps heading his way fast. He sat up and groggily rubbed his head as he tried to work out who was been chased this time and pulled out one of his arrow guns just in case. Luxord had been sat on the other side of the room, playing with his cards before he too heard the footsteps and got up to investigate as Xigbar peered over his sofa. Luxord made it as far as the doorway before he was flattened by Axel's headlong charge of fear, before Axel dived out of the window. Xigbar sat there for a few moments wondering what that was all about, before Larxene burst in as well, running over Luxord who was just getting back up again.

"Oi Xigbar did Axel come this way?" she yelled at him.  
"Yeah you just missed Pyro" he said back, beginning to recover from his shock.  
"And?" she snarled impatiently.  
"Well he was in a hurry and ok he went out the window" Xigbar said, pointing with his arrow gun.  
"Thanks for that Xiggy, now why not help Luxord, he seems to be in pain" she laughed before jumping out the window after Axel, where a panicky scream was heard.

Xigbar wondered over to Luxords still form and poked him with his foot, before falling over with laughter*

"So Saix" said Xemnas, "How are the missions going?"  
"They go well Number one" said Saix, "they..."

It was at that point Axel burst into Xemnas' office through the window and fled through the doorway, Larxene following him seconds later.

"..."  
"Tell me Number two, do we really want to know what that was about"  
"Probably not sir, probably not"  
"Ah, I thought so..."

Axel was running down hallway after hall way as fast as he could go, but Larxene was still gaining on him and he was beginning to get desperate. It was about that point that Demyx decided to wake up and walk out of his room, where he found himself been hurled at Larxene by Axel who was screaming "get that crazy girl away from me". Demyx did not even know what was happening before Larxene knocked him out. Axel however had used the time to escape to Twilight town and Larxene cursed as she followed him there.

A few moments Xigbar, dragging Luxord by his feet, came across Demyx and dragged both nobodies with him as he carried on.

It was several hours later when a battered Axel emerged back into the the world that never was, still been chased by Larxene and running off down hallways again. This time Xigbar appeared as Larxene gave chase and followed her, floating in midair as he did.

"So why are you chasing the Pyro" he asked as Larxene as she threw he knives after Axel, "or why this time he asked with a grin".  
"Simple" she replied, "its steak night and it's his turn but he is been lazy, as usual". Xigbar thought about it for a while, Axel did good steaks, probably because of the whole control over fire thing.  
"Could I get extra steak if I catch him for you?" he said with a gleam in his eye.  
"Deal" she said panting, "but you have to catch him first", but Xigbar was already gone.

Several hallways down Axel passed Xemnas again, Xemnas looking surprised that Xigbar had joined the hunt for Axel as the same nobody came flying round the corner after Axel. Xemnas considered having a hunting season on Axel as it would make things easier on him, but decided he had more important things (kingdom hearts) to deal with so forgot about it.

Axel got several hallways more before he found himself pinned to a wall, arrows sticking through the loose bits of his coat and into the wall. He trembled as the grinning pair of nobodies closed in on him.

All the other nobodies (except Demyx and Luxord) were sat in the main room when Larxene and Xigbar dragged Alex in, well the bit of wall he was stuck to at least. As Luxord was out for the count, the bets oh how or if Axel would be captured were ignored as Axel was released and chained to the kitchen so he couldn't escape until they had all had their fill.

Sometime later, when everyone had had their fill, Larxene and Axel were left alone, Axel slumped against the wall from all the fire he had been forced to control in his cooking.

"Oh cheer up Axel" said Larxene, "it was good food and fun for all"  
"I would like to point out I spent my entire afternoon having knives thrown at me and that trigger happy nutter shooting at me" grumbled Axel, "not much fun for me if I get any say in it".  
"Oh but your fun comes now" Larxene whispered in his ear with a sweet smile, "I have got some new... toys to try out". Axel looked confused for a moment before she grabbed the end of the chain holding him and dragged him in the direction of her bed room.  
"Erm, yaay?" Axel muttered, but he was happy really.

That was also the night Axel found out what can be done with a makeover if your chained up and cannot escape, but that's another tale. Also it was his punishment for running and it was too cold to ban him from bed, been a being of fire had its uses when it got cold after all.


End file.
